Concussion Days
by gibbslovexo
Summary: When Gibbs is injured at worked, the team tries to help Gibbs, who is insisting that he is fine. But will his stubbornness only injure him more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or NCIS. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**7:15am**

It was just another day at NCIS headquarters. Tony being his silly childish self, McGee playing his computer games, Ziva reading cold-cases, and Gibbs drinking coffee as usual. The team had no case, all was right in the world of Team-Gibbs.

"I'm gonna go see Abby." Gibbs said as he stood up from his desk.

"But boss we don't have a case." McGee said confused.

"What, I'm not allowed to say good morning anymore?" It wasn't really a question because Gibbs walked away before he could answer.

Gibbs walks to the elevator and hits the button and waits. Gibbs walks in and goes to Abby's floor. As the elevator was opening Gibbs rushed out at the same time that Jimmy Palmer was rushing in. They collided, Jimmy dropped the box he was holding and Gibbs dropped his coffee. From the force of the collision, Gibbs fell back inside the elevator and hit his head.

"Agent Gibbs I am so so sorry!" Palmer said panicked.

"Its alright Palmer but you better get me a new coffee." Gibbs said trying to stand up.

Abby heard the crash from her lab and rushed out to the hall to see Gibbs on the floor and Jimmy apologizing like crazy.

"Gibbs are you okay!?" Abby asked worried.

"M'fine Abbs." Gibbs said as he stood up. Once he was up he swayed a little. Abby noticed.

"Gibbs maybe you should come sit down in my office." Abby suggested.

"I'm okay Abby." Gibbs said as he walked into Abby's Lab.

Gibbs felt uneasy all of the sudden. He couldn't move. Everything around him was spinning. He knew that people were in front of him trying to get his attention. Probably Abby and Palmer, but he couldn't tell what they were saying, something about going to see Ducky, and something about looking pale.

"Gibbs do you want us to call Ducky?" Abby asked staring at him. "Gibbs?"

She was getting no response. Gibbs was just standing there, staring at nothing.

"Call Ducky Jimmy, somethings not right." Abby ordered. Palmer grabbed out his phone and dialed Autopsy.

"Autopsy" Ducky answered.

"Doctor could you come to Abby's lab?"

"For what reason Jimmy?" Duck questioned.

"Agent Gibbs is hurt."

"My god, what happened?" Ducked asked as he was already on his way out the door.

"He fell and hit his head Ducky!" Abby interrupted.

"On my way!" And with that, he hung up.

"Gibbs? Can you hear me?" Abby asked getting into his face. He was still standing and not focused. His eyes glazed over.

5 minutes later, Ducky came rushing out of the elevator.

"He's been standing here with a blank expression for 15 minutes Ducky." Abby said.

"Ah, I can see that, lets sit him down. Jimmy go grab a chair." Ducky ordered.

Ducky and Abby helped Gibbs sit down into the chair that Jimmy brought over.

"Jethro can you hear me?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs' eyes blinked fast and Gibbs came back to reality. "What happened?" He asked confused and dazed. Everything was spinning and his head was pounding.

"You hit your head Gibbs!" Abby said quickly.

"How are you feeling Jethro?" Ducky interrupted. Gibbs thought about the question for a moment, trying to process exactly what it is that the doctor was asking him.

"Uh- m-my head-h-urts-a-nd I-" Just then Gibbs pupils grew huge and he fell out of the chair onto the floor unconscious.

"GIBBS!" Abby screamed panicking.

"Good God, Mr. Palmer call an ambulance!" Ducky yelled seeing that Gibbs had cracked his head open from that second fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~**TBC**~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope all you like this first chapter! I'm really appreciating all the reviews thank you soo much! XOXO ~ Angel


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Own none of the NCIS characters. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**~~~~~~~~

Tony, Ziva, and McGee walked into the ER to find Ducky, Palmer, and an anxious Abby.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Jethro had a nasty fall and hit his head." Ducky answered.

"Well is he alright?" Ziva joined in.

"We are hoping for the best. All we can do is wait." Ducky said trying to be as calm as possible so Abby wouldn't get any more upset than she already was.

They all sat down and waited for what seemed like forever, and then a man dressed in scrubs and a lab coat walked into the waiting room.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" He asked. Ducky, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Palmer all stood up at once.

"That would be us doctor." Ducky said stepping forward.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Collins, how are you all?"

"How is he!?" Abby interrupted.

"He's doing fine miss, he is awake and it seems to be nothing more than a nasty concussion." Doctor Collins stated.

"Can we see him?" Ziva asked.

"Yes you can, but I must warn you he is very dazed and not very happy." The doctor said with a smile.

"Sounds like Gibbs. Stubborn as ever." Tony added.

They all walked to Gibbs' room and slowly opened the door. When they walked in they saw their fearless leader laying in the hospital bed with his eyes closed.

"Maybe we should let him rest." Ziva suggested.

"M'not sleeping." Gibbs mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Oh my god Gibbs I was so worried about you! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Do you want water? What about the temperature? Is it to hot because studies show that cold helps with headaches. I could-"

"Abbs I'm fine." Gibbs said cutting Abby off.

"Does your head hurt Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Not at all I'm fine." Gibbs said obviously not telling the truth because he flinched from the pain in his head. "When can I get outta here Duck?"

"The doctor said as long as you are not showing any signs of further brain damage, you can leave in the morning, but you will be staying home for at least a week. No work." Ducky stated.

"I'm fine god dammit! I have paperwork to finish up and I'm not going to spend my time laying around on my ass when I have work to do!" Gibbs tried to yell but it came out as more of a whisper.

"Jethro you need to calm down." Ducky said, seeing his friend growing more agitated.

"Boss the more you cooperate, the sooner you'll feel better." Tony added.

"I feel FINE!" Gibbs said trying to rip his IV out. The monitors next to him started going crazy. Doctor Collins and two other nurses came rushing in telling them to move back.

"Whats wrong with him!?" Abby asked crying.

"He is getting himself worked up which is making his pulse and heartbeat increase." The nurse next to her said.

"Well is he gonna be okay?" Abby asked still crying and worried.

"He will be fine ma'am we just need to get him to calm down."

"Agent Gibbs I need you to calm down." Doctor Collins said trying to get Gibbs to lay back down.

"No I'm perfectly fine. I want my release papers. NOW!" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Agent Gibbs. You have a serious concussion and we need you to calm down." Doctor Collins said.

"Leave me alone and let me go home! I will not calm down because I'm FINE!" He screamed. He was throwing things from next to his bed and was not sitting still.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice." The doctor said while injecting a sedative into Gibbs.

Gibbs was angry. He just wanted to get out of there. His head was spinning and he was trying to punch the wall when all the sudden he just didn't have the energy for it anymore. He felt his body calm down and his eyes grow heavy. He tried so hard to stay awake.

"Don't fight it Jethro." Ducky said in a soothing voice.

He was fighting so hard to stay awake but his heavy eyes won the battle and they closed as he fell into a restful sleep.

They all saw the anger and pain in his face melt away as the drug started it's magic.

"We should let him rest." Doctor Collins said.

"Can he still come home in the morning?" Abby asked.

"As long as he isn't showing signs of anything more than a concussion. I also ask that someone be with him at all times once he is home. Someone needs to make sure he takes his medicine and gets plenty of rest.

Abby stood there. She was calmer now that she saw Gibbs' face relax.

"See you in the morning Jethro." Ducky said to the sleeping Gibbs.

They all walked out and went home to try and get some rest like their boss.

~~~~~~~~~**TBC**~~~~~~~~~~

**Really hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! I'm going to start another series while still writing this one so if you have any suggestions on the other series then let me know in the reviews. XOXO~ Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of NCIS. ENJOY!**

**A/N- Sorry this is kinda short but I will be starting a new series while still writing this one. If you has any ideas or suggestions on what you would like me to write the next series about, please tell me in the reviews. Thank you!~**

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs started to wake up, unsure of where he was. He kept his eyes closed. He could smell the cleaner and that's when he remembered. "Dammit I'm still here." He thought. He opened his eyes to look at the clock on the table beside him that read **2:30am. **It was still dark outside and no noise could be heard outside in the halls.

"I'm getting the hell outta here." He said to himself.

He ripped the cover off him and threw them onto the floor. He sat up and began to stand. Once he was up he felt a little dizzy.

"C'mon marine it's just a little dizziness." He said. He pushed himself threw the waves of dizziness and walked over to the table on the other side of the room where he saw some of his clothes from home. "Tony must've dropped them off." He thought.

He tirelessly picked up the clothes and slowly put them on. He found his shoes, put them on, and walked to the door. He slowly opened the door to see only one nurse at the desk in the hall. She had her back to him doing paperwork. The ex-marine crept past the desk without making a single sound and headed for the exit doors. He knew this hospital inside and out. Probably because of how many times Tony has been here. Being the trained marine and NCIS agent he was, he somehow managed to sneak past the ER waiting room receptionist and walk right out the door. "Dammit. How the hell am I getting home?." He thought.

His house was only a couple miles from the hospital, so he decided to just walk.

After walking a few blocks, trying to walk straight, and fighting the urge to throw up, he saw a coffee shop that was open.

He walked in, and sat in one of the couches for a little bit. Since he didn't have any money he just sat, letting the smell of coffee relax his nerves.

He opened his eyes to see that there were more people here than before. "Must've fallen asleep." He thought.

He got up walked out the door, and continued his journey home to the company of his boat and bourbon.

As he was walking he got a few odd looks from people walking the opposite way. Probably because he looked like he needed the longest shower of his life, but he didn't care. He just needed to get home.

As he was walking, he could feel his legs starting to get weaker and weaker. Then his vision started narrowing. He tried to power threw it telling himself that he wasn't going to let a little headache and dizziness stop him from goal to get home.

He was about a couple blocks away from his street when spots of black appeared in his vision. He tried to shake them away but they just multiplied and grew bigger. He was sweating intensely and his head felt as though it was about to burst. He stood still and tried desperately to regain his strength but after a few seconds, his knees gave out on him and he fell to the ground as his body gave in to complete and total darkness.

**Please Please Please right reviews so I can know how you guys are liking it. I love constructive criticism and I want to make it more enjoyable for you to read! XOXO ~Angel **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the NCIS characters. ENJOY!**

**A/N- Hey guys I'm glad you're liking this series but I really need someone to suggest a storyline for the other series. I have writers block and need ideas. **

**Chapter 4**

His head was pounding, there was a horrible ringing in his ear. He opened his eyes slowly. At first everything was blurry and out of place. Once everything around him started to come into focus he began to curse. He was back in that same damn hospital room. He tried to get out of bed but found that he couldn't because his wrist was attached to his bed by the help of black fuzzy handcuffs. Attached to the handcuffs was a note that read, "Don't even think about it you stubborn bastard. Love, Abby."

After about 30 minutes of him cursing to himself his door opened and Tony, Ducky, and Abby entered.

Ducky came to his bedside giving him the mother of all death stares. Tony just sat down glaring at him, and Abby of course ran over and gave him a huge hug.

Then the lecture from Ducky began. "What were you thinking Jethro? You could've gotten yourself killed! Your lucky you didn't hit your head again you stubborn son of a-"

"I am fine Ducky. I don't need to be here" Gibbs interrupted.

Tony stood up. "Boss you need to let yourself heal!"

Gibbs was saved by the knocking on the door. Doctor Collins walked through the door and sat in the chair next to Gibbs with a packet of papers.

"What are those papers?" Gibbs asked.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Collins asked ignoring the question.

"Fine. What are those papers?"

"Any headaches? Keep in mind that if you lie to me you will stay here even longer."

Gibbs did not want to stay here so he decided to tell the truth, or half of the truth. "My head hurts a little but that's only because all of you are crowding me and won't leave me alone!"

"No Agent Gibbs, your head hurts because you have a serious concussion." Doctor Collins corrected.

"What. Are. Those. Papers." Gibbs said with more aggression in his voice.

Doctor Collins smirked and said, "Your release papers."

Gibbs let out the biggest sigh and even smiled a bit.

After Gibbs signed the papers and listened to the doctor say everything he needs to do to recover, he was finally out.

"I'll take ya home boss." Tony said. Gibbs nodded and got in his car.

The car ride was silent. Gibbs pretended to be asleep so Tony wouldn't try and make a conversation.

Once they got to Gibbs' house they got out of the car and into his house.

"Thanks Dinozzo see ya." Gibbs said as a sign for Tony to leave.

Tony sat down on the couch and said, "I'm not going anywhere boss. You heard the doc, someone needs to stay with you to make sure your okay."

"Fine." Gibbs said angry. He headed for the basement steps when Tony got up and ran to block the doorway to the basement.

"No boat." Was all that he said.

"Move Tony."

"No, you are supposed to take your medicine and REST. It's already 11:30 you should be in bed. If you don't cooperate I will call Ducky and I promise he will make arrangements for you to go back to the hospital." Tony threatened.

Gibbs gave up and said, "Well I'm not going to bed, I'm not tired, so what am I supposed to do if I cant be downstairs?"

"I brought movies, we could watch some of them." Tony suggested.

"Alright" Gibbs said and sat on the couch.

"That was way to easy." Tony thought to himself. He went into the kitchen, got a glass of water and Gibbs' pills, popped a movie in, and sat on the couch. "Drink water with the pill." He said.

Gibbs hesitated but took the water and swallowed the pill. Tony nodded in satisfaction.

Halfway through Its a Wonderful Life, Tony looked over at Gibbs to see that he had fallen asleep, head back and mouth opened.

He gave himself a mental pat on the back for doing a great job at getting his boss to rest. A couple minutes later Abby walked in the door and saw Gibbs. "Awwwww." She said.

"It wasn't that hard." Tony said proud of himself.

"My turn." Abby said smiling. Tony and Abby had made a schedule the night before that said who would be with Gibbs at what time. Tony was with him from 10am until Midnight and Abby was with him from midnight to 10am.

"See ya, good luck!" Tony said walking out the door.

Abby walked over to the sleeping Gibbs saying, "You have noo idea what your in store for oh great silver fox."

**Really hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE let me know what you want the other series to be about. If I pick your idea I will give you credit for the storyline. XOXO ~Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Own none of the NCIS characters. ENJOY!**

**A/N- Make sure you read my other series, "If dreams could kill"**

**Chapter 5**~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sunlight shining through the curtains woke him up. He looked around. He was in his bed. He had the worst headache. Damn he wished this would just end already. He walked downstairs and heard a noise coming from the kitchen so he quietly went to investigate only to find Abby dancing around making pancakes.

"GIBBS!" Abby said hugging him.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8am. I made you breakfast!" She replied.

"Not hungry Abbs." He said heading towards the basement door. He went to open it but it wouldn't open. "What the hell? What's wrong with my door?" He yelled.

"Oops, forgot to tell you. I had McGee come over last night and install a lock. Only I have the key." She said smiling.

Gibbs growled and stopped off upstairs.

He sat on his bed. Why him? Why did this have to happen to him?

"Gibbs come eat!" Abby yelled from downstairs. He wasn't hungry. Even thinking about food made him want to puke.

"Told ya Abbs, I'm not hungry."

"But Gibbs, you didn't eat anything last night, and I doubt you let them feed you in the hospital."

"NOT HUNGRY!" He screamed.

Abby backed off the subject. She didn't like it when Gibbs yelled. It scared her.

He had to get out of here. They were smothering him. But they were just trying to help. If it was Abby or anyone else on the team hurt, he'd be doing the same thing.

"Gibbs you need to take your pill." Abby said opening Gibbs' door to find him laying on the bathroom floor puking.

Abby got down on the floor with him rubbing his back and making sure he was okay.

Once he was finished he sat up and said, "Abbs, I think I wanna sleep for a little."

Abby was shocked. Was Gibbs actually admitting defeat? "I don't feel well Abbs."

WOW was all she could think.

"I know, it's because of the concussion C'mon lets get you into bed." She said pulling him up guiding him over to the bed.

Once he was settled down she gave him his pill and watched as he took it. She began to leave when Gibbs spoke up.

"Abbs, can you stay. Please?"

She was schocked beyond belief. "Of course" She said while laying down next to Gibbs.

After a few minutes, Gibbs' pills started to work and he fell asleep. Abby also fell asleep.

It was now around 10am when Tony walked through the door. "Hello?" he called out.

He went upstairs to find Gibbs and Abby asleep in Gibbs' bed. He walked over to Abby and shook her shoulder. "Abby."

Her eyes popped open. "Is it your turn already?"

"Yep." Tony replied.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "The color is coming back in his face so that must be a good sign."

Abby looked at Gibbs' face. "Oh yeah your right. Well I better be going. See you tonight." She walked out the door and went home.

Gibbs began to stir in his sleep and then shot up screaming "Abby!"

"Shh Gibbs, it's alright Abby just left."

"Nightmare." was all Gibbs said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Actually a lot better." He said as sleep left his brain.

"Yeah you look a lot better. Want some food?"

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smirked. "I could see what I can do."

"Thank God." Gibbs said. "Basement?"

"You'll have to talk to Abby on that one boss."

**Not my best chapter but it's better than nothing. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW it:) XOXO~Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Own none of the NCIS characters. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

One week has past by and Gibbs still had his concussion but was on desk duty.

His head was hurting very badly and couldn't concentrate on the reports he was reading. He wanted so badly to be back out in the field.

"Hey Boss." Tony said walking into the bullpen.

"Morning." Gibbs said without looking up.

"You okay boss?" Tony said.

"Fine."

"Hows your head?" Tony pushed.

"God dammit I'm fine! Would everyone stop asking how my damn head is?! YES it hurts, but that's only because you people won't leave me the hell alone!." He screamed storming into the elevator.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee looked in shock. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the boat this morning." Tony mumbled.

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into Abby's lab.

"Hey Gibbs!" She said and gave him a hug.

"Listen Abbs, can I lie down on the futon for a few minutes?"

"Sure Gibbs. Everything okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah I'm just stressed out."

Abby walked him over to the futon and watched as he lied down. "Need anything Gibbs?"

"Lights off?" He said.

"Sure thing." She said as she turned the lights off and walked out.

He fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

When he woke up it was dark outside. He walked over to Abby and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. Don't worry Tony got all the paperwork finished for you.

Tony. Oh no. He remembered screaming at him earlier. "Wheres Tony?" He asked.

"I think he's still in the bullpen."

He left for the bullpen.

"Dinozzo with me." He said.

"Sure boss."

They walked to the elevator and Gibbs hit the emergency stop.

"Listen, I shouldn't of blown up on you like I did. I know that you are just trying to help. It's good to know that you guys always have my 6."

Tony stared at him in astonishment. "Is that an APOLOGY?" Tony asked.

"It's the closest damn thing your gonna get to one so like it." He said with a smile.

"Understood boss." Tony smirked then whispered, "That was soo an apology."

He felt his head jerk forward and Gibbs' hand make contact with the back of his head.

"Glad to know your feeling better boss."

**Ok so I want to thank everyone who was been with this series. Thank you for being patient with me. Let me know what you would like the next story to be about. XOXO~Angel**


End file.
